The Divorce
by ForeverCharmedChick
Summary: For Piper and Leo,there's only one solution to their marital problems.Can they go through a divorce? Summary Inside No magicAlso features,Prue,Phoebe,Andy,Jason and the next generation!
1. Chapter One : The Last Resort

**The Divorce**

**Chapter One:The last resort**

_Disclaimer :_ (For all chapter contained in this Fanfic) I don't own charmed or any of the Charmed characters featured in this fic

_Summary: _

Magic does not exist.Which means the Charmed Ones' never recieved their powers,Prue didn't die and Paige wasn't found,Phoebe never met Cole,Leo isn't a whitelighter and Andy didn't die.

Leo Wyatt was the heir to the Wyatt Fortune and a doctor who Piper fell in love with and married.Samantha Patricia Wyatt or Sam is the eldest of their two children who is 10 years old.Their son Matt,Matthew Ryan Wyatt is 5 and his middle name is from Leo's deceased father,the great millionare,Ryan Wyatt.Recently Leo and Piper's marital problems have been unbearable for them both,but will this mean the end of their marriage?

Meanwhile Prue and Phoebe's lives are currently going great.Prue's a great photographer for 415 magazine and her Andy are now married with three year old Harry to think about.As for Phoebe she's became a quite popular advice columnist for local newspaper,The Bay Mirror,and to top it off she's dating her boss,Jason Dean!

Piper and Leo were going to a restraunt for dinner.It was the last resort.The last resort for their marrige.Their eleven year marrige.It wasn't Leo's fault.It wasn't Piper's either.They both loved each other very much,they'd both tried very hard.But lately their marriage had been a wreck.

_Some things just weren't meant to be_,thought Piper in the car ride to _Delishous_,the most famous and expensieve restraunt in town.Leo had begged her to go but she would rather just go to some nice and small family restraunt._Still thats the guy you married_, she thought sighing.

Leo noticed Piper's sigh."Whats wrong honey?"

"Oh...nothing."She said.This made Leo frown,he tried to understand Piper,but it was just so hard,when she wouldn't talk to him anymore.It seemed that the magic in this relationship was gone.

Piper and Leo were sat at the most romantic seat in the whole place.Piper wished she could say that the plan worked but she knew she couldn't .They had both tried_ very_ hard all night.They talked about the kids,first Sam and how much like her Aunty Prue she was,then Matt and how much he was growing.Thats when the arguements had begun.Piper had said,'I wonder what job he'll have when he's older.'Leo knew the answer to that 'he'll run the Wyatt fortune and estate thats for sure!'Piper argued that her son might not want to run the Wyatt fortune.

Soon it was time to order their main course (none of them felt like a starter).A beautiful young waitress came over she had gorgeous blonde hair,green eyes,the shortest skirt in,possibly,the whole of San Francisco,and, from what Piper could tell,a boob job.

"Hello,"She said batting her full-of-mascarra-eyelashes at Leo."I'm Martine I'll be taking your orders."She held her hand out to Leo.

"Leo Wyatt,"he replied shaking at her and smiling in a way that made Piper feel sick.

"The_ Leo Wyatt_?"She said ina fake expression of astonishment.

"Yes...That would be my _husband_!"She said in a sharp tone she noticed Martine had her slutty little hands on Leo's shoulder.

Piper watched glumly as Martine and her husband continued flirting with each other,until Piper cleared her throat and Martine finally took there orders.

"I'll have Chef. Maurice's Spaghetti bolengnase.Thank you very much Martine."

"Lasagna."

"What was that all about?"Piper asked.

"Thats what I should be asking,Why were you so mean?"

"I wasn't mean the slutty little tart was flirting with you."

"Don't call her a tart!"

"You were flirting with her!"

"I was just being friendly!"

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU TRY BEING FRIENDLY WITH YOUR WIFE!"

Before they could say any more,a male waiter brought over_ two _Spaghetti bolegnase.

"That wasn't what you ordered."Said Leo,the waiter was gone.

"Just leave it,"Said Piper.

But Leo beckoned over Martine,"I said just leave it"Said Piper,loudly.

"I AM ONLY TRYING TO HELP!"

"WELL DON'T!"

And with that Piper Halliwell Wyatt fled to the ladies room in tears.


	2. Chapter Two : Ending The Heartache

**The Divorce**

**Chapter Two:Ending the Heartache**

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed.And I don't think I ever will.

Summary : Check out Chapter One.

**A/N:** Here you go,anyone reading this.Sorry for taking so long to update but I had a bit of Writers Block and wasn't really sure where this story was going.Hope I'm forgiven and remember to review.

---------------------------------------

"Piper,"Leo had came downstairs at seven thirty to find Piper sitting in the kitchen,in tears.She hadn't gone to bed last night and slept in one of the gest rooms leaving Leo to wake up feeling alone and empty."Piper..."

"What is it Leo!"Pipers tone was snappy.

"Oh,you know what,just forget it forget I said anything!"Leo was furious,another argument,hopefully the last.Leo turned to walk out the door.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile , Sam had woke up at seven fifteen and was behind the door , listening to every word , praying her Mum and Dad would stay together. As she heard her parents arguing,something she had never seen in her life before, until up to a few months ago , when a marriage stronger than any hit the rocks,Sam quietly sobbed,she hated seeing her parents like this.

"Sammy,"Said a soft voice.

"Matt,"Sam whispered in anger,"What are you doing,get back to bed."Matts face started to screw up and Sam instantly regretted her harsh words."I'm sorry Mattie,do you want me to take you back to your room?"Matt yawned,then nodded.

----------------------------

"Fine then go."

"Well if you want me to stay, then I will."Leo backed away from the door.

Piper let a slow,shiny tear run down her cheek.The tear was of loss.It wasn't officially over,but in Pipers heart she had lost the love of her live."Leo,please sit down."Leo obeyed and,by instinct took the furthest away seat on the breakfast table.

Leo sighed,"This is getting ridiculous,we can't even have a conversation without snapping at each other.

Piper smiled weakly , "Tell me about it.But this has to stop now , before we drift even further apart,we have the kids to think about."

"Yeah,I know . We've tried but there's only one conclusion..."

"...A divorce."Piper tearfully finished his sentence.

Leo took a long deep breath,"But I can't let you go,I want...I would like it if it was possible for us to still be friends."He stared at the floor.

"You know what,"Said Piper,even though she was officially getting divorced,she felt relieved in a way.Relieved that all the tears,stuggling,arguments and heartache were over.She now knew that her and Leo would be happy."I would like that too."

----------------------------------

Sam had returned downstairs,to her listening spot and gasped,not out of surprise,out of fear,she didn't have a proper family anymore.It was over,she silently started to cry before heading upstairs,wondering what on earth the future would hold.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: Please Review.Thanks.**


End file.
